True Love's Hug
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Ficlet based on the sneak peek of the Evil Queen. The spell of Shattered Sight makes people turn on the ones they love most. TW: little bit of violence.


Something cracked inside her, and she felt the dark sweeping emotions enveloping her mind, like raw egg dripping and oozing down. Frustration and anger reared to the surface and her mind zeroed in on The Savior. Locked in her own damned vault she pounded on the walls. She needed out. She had to get to Emma and when she found her she would…she would…vanquish her! Her vision dimmed like a power surge and with it the strong emotions shirked away, but only for a moment.

Dressed for the part and looking divine, Regina summoned all of her magic. If she had locked herself in, surely she could bust herself out. It a few tries and a sapped her energy, but when she had her mind on something she would have it. Right now, her mind was on Emma and she would have her. She would punish the woman dearly for what she had put Regina through. It was totally and completely justified. The Savior would pay and by whatever means it took.

As she stomped across the cemetery she opened her palm and conjured a sword. The Savior would want a fight and she would be ready to…ready to…vanquish her! Regina's face fell for a moment as another emotion flitted over her, an insistent annoying feeling that rose like smoke up her throat. She didn't have time to puzzle over what it could be. The only thing that mattered currently was finding Emma and penetrating her with a sword. She needed blood.

She approached the Sheriff's station focused and alert for signs of ambush. She walked freely down the middle of the street as citizens of Storybrooke rioted and looted and fought around her. She had no time for their concerns. There was only one thing on her mind.

"Emma…" she breathed in wonder. The woman looked frightened, but determined. Her hands were outstretched as if she were bracing for a fall. When she took in the form of the Evil Queen rapidly approaching with sword in hand her mouth fell open at the sight.

"Regina…you changed, hmm," Emma met her eyes, but didn't let her get too close. They stood on the sidewalk in front of the Sheriff's station and Regina held out her sword in challenge.

"You…you took my son, you broke my curse and you complicated my love life…it's your entire fault!" Regina screamed menacingly as she lunged forward and Emma jumped back away from the pointed tip of the blade.

"When did you learn to use a sword?" Emma dodged another deadly swipe and activated her magic. Her hands glowed white and she aimed a ball of energy at Regina and let loose.

Regina caught the ball and laughed as she crushed it into harmless powder. She shook her hand as the magic sparkled and fizzled out. "You think you're any match for me? You're nothing more than a nuisance: a thorn in my side."

"Regina, you're not thinking clearly. The spell is doing this. You're not mad at me," Emma was breathless and trying to reason with Regina while she was fuming was a fruitless effort even on a good day, but under the spell of shattered sight there was no winning.

"How dare you tell me how to think or what to feel?" Regina swiped with the sword and missed, but when Emma ducked Regina brought her leg up and stomped down on her with a spiked heel. She hit grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, while Emma moaned in pain.

"Damn it!" Emma fortified her strength and pushed forward knocking Regina off balance and the sword from her hand. "You shouldn't wear stilettos to a girl fight."

Regina was incensed with rage and she let out an open mouthed wail and wrapped her hands around Emma's neck, choking her. She delighted watching the Savior's face turn red as she struggled helplessly for breath. Emma pulled at the fingers around her neck, and tried to free her selves from the unrelenting grip.

Regina was so close and staring into her eyes as she smiled sublimely as she watched her suffer. Emma reached forward desperately snagging her fingers on Regina's outfit and then wrapping her arms around her and pulling her closer. "What are you doing? Are you trying to hug me?"

Emma thought a show of affection might work, but clearly it would take a bit more power than a simple show of affection could provide. She persisted and wrapped her arms tighter around Regina's back even as her spots dotted her eyes and Regina squeezed so tight her hands were shaking.

This is exactly what Regina wanted to crush the Savior with her bare hands and on her terms. The victory and revenge would feel so sweet and she could finally be rid of the woman forever. She would be vanquished and she'd never had to see her beautiful smile or hear her lovely laugh as she teased Henry. She'd never have Emma to do magic with and get the rush of their powers combining as they took down Villains and moved the moon. Yes, she'd never…she'd never…get to feel the way her arms felt around her body right in that moment. Never again.

Regina opened her mouth a bit, and realized a tear was sliding down her cheek. Another rush of emotion washed over her, and she loosened her grip on Emma's neck just a little. Regina's head ached and her vision blurred. Everything slowed down, and another sprinkle of emotion cut away a bit of the darkness and pain she was suffering from. She fully released Emma just as her arms went limp around Regina's body and she fell hard to her knees.

The Evil Queen looked at her there on the street. Her eyes rolled back, her body twitching as she gasped in pain and unable to speak. Why did she care so much that she had to kill her? Why did she care at all? She worked hard to concentrate on the feeling that was growing and spreading through her body light white light, warming her up and touching all of parts; making her whole.

"Emma…" she breathed in wonder, as she dropped to her knees in front of the woman she had just tried to strangle. She ran a hand over her shoulder watching as she healed her bruised vocal cords and soothed her chafed skin.

"Regina? Are you back?" Emma asked weakly, her face drawn in a painful way, afraid to hope for the best, and fearing for the worst.

"I'm so…sorry. The spell it made me…" Tears streamed freely down Regina's face. She pursed her lips and stroked Emma's cheeks.

"Turn evil badass on the people you love?" Emma filled in helpfully.

"Yes…it was like I couldn't help myself the feelings and thoughts were so strong," Regina tried to explain as she cried and pressed her face against Emma's chest.

"The darkness is just as strong as the love…that's how the mirroring spell works."

"But I don't…no, I can't ….but I do…" Regina shook her head, looking at Emma in wonder and perplexed as the implications hit her like a falling piano.

"It's a good thing I love you back…that move I pulled must have been true love's hug to break the spell," Emma's lip quirked up and she forced a watery smile.

Speechless and repentant, Regina fell forward into her waiting arms and cried while the Savior held her.


End file.
